In some elevators, in order to improve services to users, when services to all calls (hall calls and car calls) have been finished, a car is moved to a specific floor having a high frequency of use (a parking floor), such as a lobby floor, and the car is caused to be on standby.
For example, as a conventional technique, an elevator system in which a parking floor is changed for a specific period of time of the day has been proposed (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). Specifically, in the elevator system described in Patent Literature 1, a parking floor for each specific period of time of the day is determined so that the car waiting time of those who want to board a car becomes minimized by detecting the boarding time of passengers, the floors at which passengers get on and off the car, the direction of travel of the car and the like.